The Boggart
by xKathlyn102
Summary: What really is Hermione's boggart? I mean, it couldn't really be McGonagall,could it? Set during POA and GOF. Hermione's P.O.V


Summary: What really is Hermione's boggart? I mean, come on! It couldn't be McGonagall? Set during POA and GOF. Hermione's P.O.V

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me AT ALL! If so, epilogue on DH will be wayyy different! Credits go to our awesome queen, J.K Rowling!

* * *

><p>"All right class, for today's exam, you will have to wade across the pool which contain the Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish your way across a patch of marsh, ignore the misleading direction from a Hinkypunk, and finally climb to an old trunk and battle a boggart!" Professor Lupin announced. "Mr. Potter would you like the offer to go first?" he continued.<p>

Harry nodded, looking a bit terrified. 'Hah! Harry Potter is terrified of some kind of test? Harry-I've-faced-Voldemort-twice-Potter is scared of a test?' I thought while laughing silently.

Harry did all the obstacles well, and Professor Lupin called Ron next. He did well, even though he got confused by the Hinkypunk a bit. And finally…

"Ms. Granger, would you like to go forward, please?" Professor called me. I walk to him, before I go in the pool; I looked at Harry, like hoping that he will say something.

"Go on, Mione! You could do it!" called Harry at last.

"Yeah, Mione!" Ron added.

"Hey!" I said to Ron, I'm offended of that, because, Harry is the only on outside my family who is allowed to call me that name. I don't know what make me do that, but… It just sounds wrong when anybody except Harry or Mom or Dad, call me that.

"Yeah Ron! You know Hermione's Rule number 5! Never, ever called Hermione Mione, except me!" Harry said.

Is it just me, or I just saw Harry blushed when he said, "Except me"? .! I giggled in my heart.

"Chill, mate!" Ron said.

"Sorry… You know I got a little sensitive about those stuffs." Harry replied

"Right…. "Ron said "Or…."

Before Ron could finish his sentence, Harry's hand covered his mouth.

"Ok… ok… ok…" Ron said, Harry let go of his hand.

I wonder what Ron wanted to say.

"Ms. Granger!" Professor Lupin called once more.

I wade across the Grindylow. I did everything pretty well, until I faced the Boggart. I climbed to the trunk, and the second the Boggart saw me, it immediately change its shape.

In front of me, was Bogart-Harry, next to him, a shape started to form. A girl with red hair, freckles? OMG! It's Ginny Weasley. Ever since Harry rescues her from the Chamber of Secret last year, she had grown… Ummm, how to say it? An obsession, perhaps. I've saw her stealing glance to him, debating whatever to talk to him or not, and when Valentine's Day, she was debating to herself when to give Harry her handmade card.

At the end, she decided to pass it through me. I do give him the card, but I make sure that he didn't seem to have a crush on her or something. How do I know? Because I've always been able to read people's expression. Harry's the easiest one to read, I don't know why.

Look, I've got a confession here. I'm completely, truly, deeply in love with the guy called Harry Potter. I don't know when, or why. Probably on our second year, the same year Harry saved Ginny. When I realized the monster was a Basilisk, my first thought was 'I need to tell Harry'. Harry, not Ron, Mcgonagall or Dumbledore. But, then I decided to check it first, which result to me being petrified. I'm really glad Harry founded it. When I was awake from my petrified, I search Harry. Again, it's Harry who pops to my mind. When found him on the Great Hall, I hug him. Once more, it's Harry. It always him from the start, truthfully, I don't know why.

Harry and I always have this connection, this bond. The bond I never had with Ron, or any of my friends. We're able to talk through our mind, it's like we can read each other mind.

I found this out when Harry was thinking something, and I said exactly was on his mind. Then, once we're like finishing each other sentences. Ron was like "How the hell you guys did that?" Harry and I didn't answer, we both don't know why. But, when I smile at him, and he returns my smile, we both know that our friendship may be more than JUST a friendship.

Since then, I knew that I'm falling for Harry. And, I love him ever since. But, let's state something here. My love and Ginny's are completely different. I don't spill my orange juice when he talks. I don't drop my porridge when he enters the room. I don't stare at him dreamily when he eats. No, I don't. Because I LOVE him, and I don't want to make him nervous or what. I saw that on Harry's face whenever Ginny does something ridiculous when there's him.

Ok, back to the boggart. The boggart-Ginny started to form, and her arms are on boggart-Harry's neck. Boggart-Harry put his arms around boggart-Ginny's waist, their lips met.

Watching that happen, I ran out of the trunk, tears on my eyes. Mind you, those tears weren't fake, I really can't stand seeing Harry with somebody else and after that scene I think I'm going to have nightmares. I reached Harry, and started sobbing to his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Mione?" Harry asked while gently wiping off my tears.

He doesn't seem to realize it, until Ron faked a cough. Harry pulled his hands quickly, like he couldn't believe that he actually do that, on PUBLIC.

Professor Lupin came to us, and said "The boggart isn't it?" He faced Harry and said, "Some can be really shocked when facing their biggest fear."

Harry nodded. "Mione, can you please tell me what happen?" he asked to me.

"Mccccgonagggalll…. She said I failed all my exams!" I said tearfully.

I heard Ron hides a laugh, and Harry gives him 'The Glare'. He shut up almost instantly.

I lied because no one, nobody could ever know my feelings for Harry. I will tell him myself, when the time comes. Besides, I couldn't tell him the scene, could I?

"Its okay, Mione…" Harry said. "Professor Lupin, I think Hermione might need some chocolate."

Professor Lupin nodded, and gave me some chocolate. I ate it slowly, starting to calm myself. When I finished the chocolate, Harry asked me, "Mione, are you sure you want to go back?"

"Harry, its okay..." I replied. "Professor Lupin, can I enter again?"

"I don't know, Miss Granger. Are you strong enough?" he asked.

I looked at Harry, hoping he could explain. He got the message and said "Professor, I think Hermione's strong enough."

"Okay then. Miss Granger, you may start again." Professor Lupin said.

"Good luck, Mione!" Harry shouted.

I did all again, and when I climbed the trunk, as I expected, boggart-Harry and boggart-Ginny is still there, still kissing. I faced them, and shout, "RIDDIKULUS!" Almost instantly, Boggart-Harry and boggart-Ginny turned to smoke.

I ran out the trunk, this time with a big smile on my face.

"Good job, Mione!" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Good work, !" Professor Lupin said.

"Thank you sir!" I replied, smilling to Harry.

He smiled back, but it quickly faded. How I really wanted that smile to stay there forever!

* * *

><p>It's now my fourth year and it's almost Christmas! Harry's on the Triwizard Tournament, and I'm worried sick about him! He does did a great job on the first task, but now I had another problem. I don't have a date for the Yule Ball! And it's a week from now! Viktor did ask me, a few days ago. But, I'm not really sure should I or shouldn't I accept it. I mean, I still have feelings for Harry, the feelings never go away, you know. And if I go with Viktor, it's like I'm cheating on him. Even though, we never really dated, but still!<p>

Until now, the Boggart I faced on my 3rd year DADA examination, still haunted me in my nightmare. I've looked everywhere to blocked all those dreams, none of them worked. Then, I found Occlumency. I secretly learned it, and finally mastered it! I found it when I was learning for OWL (I know it's still a year away, but practice makes perfect, right?) on a DADA book. I've used it for over a month now, and it works. But, on some night, when I can't emptied my mind, my dreams sucks!

**A week to the Yule Ball...**

I really can't believe it! It's next week, and Harry haven't asked me yet! A lot of guys did asked me (something I never expected) including Neville! I was force to decline all of theirsrequest. But then, I saw Neville asking Luna. So, I guess it's okay.

I've decided to decline Krum's offer and if I can't go with Harry, I guess I'll just go alone. He looked really shocked, like really suprise someone would decline an offer to go with him. But, yesterday, I saw him walking side-by-side with Ginny! I'm really glad Ginny finally get over Harry. I know Ginny's a little too young for Krum, but... I think it's gonna be okay!

The next day...

It's after Transfiguration, and we're heading to the Great Hall for dinner. But, Harry maked me stay behind.

Ron looked at him, like "Bloody hell, Harry!" But, Harry nodded, and Ron left us.

Harry took my hand, and guide me to the garden. He walked pass through the students and walk straight to the lake.

"Harry! Where are we going?" I asked.

Harry didn't answer, but brings me behind the lake.

"Wow, Harry..." I said "It's... Beautiful..."

In front of me, was the most beautiful flower garden I ever see. Roses, orchids, tulips, violets, name it. Every single flower is here. It's not really neat, but, that what makes it beautiful. It's an organized chaos. Like, it was supposed to be there.

"Harry..." I whisper, "How did you find this?"

"Last year, when I find out that Sirius is my godfather." Harry said. "I was shocked, I can't talked to anyone. So, I walked around school. I found this garden. I've been cleaning it, but, as you see, is not entirely clean..."

"Oh, Harry... It's beautiful..." I said. "But, why did you brought me here?"

"Hermione Jean Granger..." he said while looking straight to my eyes.

"Would you go to the ball with me?"

"Sure, Harry..." I replied. I may seem calm, but inside I was incredibly happy!

Harry spoke again, "and... Would you be my girlfriend, Mione?"

I was about to say something, when he cuts me out, and contiuned.

"I know, I know, I know... I'm really, really sorry... But, I really need to tell you. I've only liked you as a friend. But, on our second year, watching you there, petrified, it scared the hell out of me! I can't imagine watching you there, like a stone. Then, on our third year, watching you faced all of those monsters and creatures, I'm really worried about you Mione. You wanna know my boggart, you may think ti's Voldy, but really, it's you, Mione! You marrying someone, loving someone. I love you, Mione. I really do!"

He's not finished, but I've heard enough. I love Harry, and he loves me back. I kissed him on the lips, not a passionately, fieary type of kiss. A sweet, soft, small type of kiss. Our first kiss, our first from many, many kisses.

We pull apart, and I said,

"I love you too, Harry... I've always do..."

** *** THE END *****

This is my first ever fanfic, so reviews would mean sooo much too me! Virtual chocolates for those who leaves it!


End file.
